The Untitled Kurtcedes Friendship Fic
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: A short and sweet Kurt and Mercedes friendship/almost love one-shot. My talent for summaries matches my talent for story titles, but don't let that put you off.


My first bash at Kurt and Mercedes friendship, which took a surprisingly long time to finish considering how short it is.

This is set just after Home, and has a little bit of romance in there. If you squint a bit.

**Reviews are LOVE! **

And obviously I don't own Glee. No really, I don't. Stop looking so surprised, I don't!

**

* * *

**

**Kurt and Mercedes Fic**

Mercedes always thought that her friendship with Kurt was proof that God had a really messed up sense of humour. What she didn't know was that Kurt couldn't have agreed more.

It was after the pep rally, and the two best friends had decided to have a little slumber party at Kurt' house. They had been so caught up in their own troubles that they hadn't really spent any time together, and they hadn't really been there for each other when they needed to be.

After watching countless chick flicks and musicals and the manicure Kurt gave Mercedes, the two lay side by side on the king sized bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, Mercy," said Kurt.

"It's okay, really," Mercedes replied. "You had your own stuff going on."

"No, it's not okay," he said. "That's no excuse. I did the opposite of what I should have done. I encouraged you to starve yourself, when what I really should have done was tell you that you're perfect exactly the way you are."

Mercedes laughed a little bit. "I ain't perfect."

"Yeah, well you're pretty darn close," he said, taking hold of her hand.

It always felt good for both of them when they held hands. That closeness meant a lot, although they both believed that the wonderful feeling probably wasn't mutual.

"I just wanted to be beautiful, y'know?" she said quietly.

Kurt turned his head to look at her. "But you are."

"No, I'm not," she scoffed, turning to look at him.

"Yes, you are!" he insisted. "You're gorgeous, Mercedes."

She smiled sadly. "Thanks, Kurt. You ain't so bad yourself."

They both laughed, still looking fondly at one another. Then Mercedes sighed and turned away.

"Y'know," she said, more to herself than him. "I think God has got one messed up sense of humour."

She expected him not to understand what she was talking about, but instead he said "My sentiments exactly."

"Really?" she said, surprised.

"Oh, totally," said Kurt. "You know, sometimes I think my life would be so much easier if I was straight. I wouldn't have been chucked in the dumpster all those times. I probably would have had at least one friend before joining Glee Club. My Dad and I would actually have something to talk about..."

He stared bitterly up at the ceiling, before he smirked and turned to look at Mercedes again.

"And you and I would most likely be making out right now," he said.

They both laughed. Mercedes didn't really want to admit how much that idea appealed to her. Neither did Kurt.

"I don't want you to change though," she said. "If you were straight, you'd be just like every other dude up in that school."

"That's true," said Kurt. "I wouldn't be nearly as fabulous as I am now."

Mercedes agreed, before quietly adding "That ain't what I fell for. I think things would be better if I was a guy."

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "But that's not what _I _fell for."

"Yep," she sighed. "God has got one seriously screwed up sense of humour."

Kurt nodded. "He or she certainly has a lot to answer for. Whatever higher being is up there has created two people that are utterly perfect for each other. Except for one little flaw. It's enough to make you want to become an Atheist."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," she chuckled. "And I defiantly wouldn't call you being gay and be being a girl as a flaw. We don't need to change nothing. We're fly just the way we are, baby. It's just a damn shame, that's all."

"Tell me about it," he sighed.

They were silent for a while, just enjoying being together and enjoying the fact that they felt the same way.

Then Mercedes asked "Would we really be making out now if you were straight? Or I was a dude?"

Kurt smirked. "Oh, absolutely." He gave her a flirtatious look. "I would be all up on that in a heartbeat, sweetie."

"That's what I thought," she laughed. "I _am_ pretty hard to resist."

Before they knew it, the two best friends were in fits of laughter, their hands still clasped together. As much as they both wished that things could be different, they knew that at the same time they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Short and hopefully rather sweet too.  
Hope you enjoyed it, Humble Readers. And don't forget to review like it's going out of fashion :)

xxx


End file.
